Le Garçon Araignée
by The Hope Lions
Summary: Des moments de la vie du Peter après Endgame. Spoilers! Attention: Je ne suis pas courante en le français.


Je ne suis pas courante en le français mais, je n'ai pas voulu pas étudier pour mon examen du français. J'ai voulu écrire. Donc, j'ai décidé écrire en le français. Ignorez mes erreurs et ayez patience s'il-vous-plait.

* * *

Peter n'ai jamais senti aussi jeune comme il fait quand il a vu Mr. Stark meurt.

En sa mente, il n'était pas un garçon. Il était L'homme Araignée, pas L'garçon Araignée. Il a eu 16 ans. Il n'étais pas un enfant ! Mais maintenant, il voudrait être. Si était un enfant, ce serait normal qu'il pleure. Un homme doit être fort. Mr. Stark ne voudrait pas qu'il pleure.

Mais comment ? Comment est-ce que c'est possible être fort quand Mr. Stark, quand Iron Man est mort ? Pour Peter, l'homme était le monde. Il n'y a pas eu un monde sans lui. Ce n'était pas possible.

Il a pleuré. Ensuite, il a aperçu Captain America le regardait. Tous les Avengers le regardaient. Et personne a parlé.

Peter se sont levé. Et il n'a redescendu jamais.

* * *

**The Nouveau Iron Man**

**Tous le monde a adoré L'Araignée après il s'est battu les aliens qui a capturé NYC. Où les autres Avengers se trouvent, personne sait, mais L'Araignée peut être trouvé partout où quelqu'un a besoin de lui. Cette semaine, il a arrêté un bus qui allait tomber d'un pont, trois vols, et il a aidé un chat qui était coincé dans une arbre. Comment est-ce que L'Araignée fait tous cela ? Personne sait, mais nous l'adorons !**

* * *

« C'est un 'C', Peter » a dit Ned quand son ami semblait qu'il allait mourir. « Et c'est dans Histoire. »

« Mais ! Mais… » Les notes de Peter n'était pas bien comme avant L'Araignée, mais il n'ai jamais reçu un « C ». « Gens qui reçoit des 'C' ne va pas à MIT ! »

« N'a pas Mr. Stark t'écrit une lettre de recommandation avant il a mort ? »

« Oui. »

« Détend, Peter. Tu vas aller à MIT. »

* * *

« Tante May ? Qui écrit une lettre de recommandation pour quelqu'un qui est mort ? »

* * *

Peter venait d'arriver quand Mrs. Stark a dit « As-tu des cadeaux pour Morgan ? Emmène-les à la salle de fête.»

Elle était inquiète ; c'était obvie. Mais ce n'était pas difficile comprendre pourquoi. C'était le premier anniversaire de Morgan depuis le mort de son père, et toutes les personnes voulaient qu'elle passer un bon temps.

Peter le plus.

« Oui Mrs. Stark. J'en ai, et un gâteau. Et je les y ai emmené déjà. » Il a dit avec une sourire. »

« Je t'aime, Peter. »

« Je t'aime, Maman »

* * *

Morgan a eu dix ans. Peter a eu vingt-deux. Il sont né dix-sept ans avant elle, mais maintenant, des trucs comme ça était commun.

Elle était assise sur les jambesde Peter, et sa tète reposait sur sa poitrine. Depuis Noel, quand il l'a vu la dernière, elle avait grossi. Peter était surpris quelle taille elle avait eu. Il était triste aussi.

« Se souviens-tu mon père ? »

Sa voix était petite, et le cœur de Peter ca s'est cassé un peu.

"Oui. Fais-toi?"

Elle a regardé le sol avec une grande intéresse.

Il a pensé pour un moment. Ensuite, il a eu une nouvelle mission. « Viens avec moi. »

« Où ? »

« Viens avec moi » Il a souri. « J'aurais dû faire cet il y a des années. Si ton père savait, il me tuerait.»

Ils ont continué par la maison jusqu'à ils sont arrivés à la garage. Il y a eu beaucoup de voitures, et Peter a dit, « Choisis. »

« Tu es fou ! » Elle a dit, et puis, elle a pointé à la voiture à côte de la porte. Ils ont marché vers elle.

« Je vais t'enseigner sur des voitures et tu apprendras. La moteur a besoin de sa huile être changé deux fois par an. Je démontrerai comment. Ouvris la capot et… »

« Arrête, » Morgan a dit. Peter a fait. Puis et il a mis ses bras sur sa taille et a attendu.

« Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Ni toi ni moi ne nous aimons les voitures. »

Encore, Peter a souri, et puis il a dit, « Parce que je me souviens ton père. »

* * *

**L'Araignée s'appelle 'Peter Parker'**

**Le monde s'est réveillé aujourd'hui au vrai nom de le héro 'L'Araignée' après il a été démasqué lors d'un combat hier soir. Peter Parker est chef du département de recherche et développement chez Stark Industries, et un ami prochain à la famille de Stark. Parker n'a pas eu de commentaire, mais Morgan Stark, 14, a dit , « Peter est mon frère et L' Araignée. Je ne vois rien de mal à cela. Aussi il a beaucoup de avocats, lors restez loin de lui. Passez un bonne journée !**

* * *

Dans son cœur, Peter était encore un garçon, la même garçon qui est né du sang de Iron Man, de Mr. Stark. Mais il n'était plus jeune. Quand il est tombé de une bâtiment, il n'est pas éte bien. Il est mort.

Le monde a pleuré.

Peter a souri.

Avec lui, Mr. Stark a souri aussi.


End file.
